


With Someone Beside

by Starain (Valgus)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Starain
Summary: "Don't you want to be happy, Seb?"There was something in the way she called him his cutesy name that made his heart skipped a bit. Not in a I-have-crush way. More like she took him as her accomplice and now they were going to conquer the world, even if the world was only as small as the valley or just this farmhouse. He wanted to be happy, of course."I do," he said, feeling strangely completely open and vulnerable to Shea at that very moment.She smiled. It lit the entirety of Sebastian's vision."That should be our words by the altar, but I don't mind hearing you saying that now," Shea chuckled.Losing his home as his basement collapsed as winter started, Sebastian had to stay in the extra bedroom at the farmhouse. Realising he couldn't stay long without the people of Stardew Valley talking about the unwed couple living together, the farmer and also his current landlady Shea suggested an idea of marrying, just to get everyone off their back until the basement was repaired.What could life be like as a husband, with his own house, and a farmer 'wife'?





	1. Unnatural Course of Relationship

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
>  "We all feel sort of invincible, don't we?  
>  At the start of it all?  
>  The realisation that something could go somewhere,  
>  with someone beside."  
>    
>  — [Daniela Andrade - _Digital Age_ (Teaser)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=po0jkzRquuc)  
>    
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... Then let's get married."
> 
> Sebastian almost bit his tongue, "What?"

The newest addition to Stardew Valley, the ex-office worker-now-farmer by the name of Shea, had lived and cultivated her late grandfather's farm for about two years now. Everyone was used to see her in all the events, from dancing in the spring to buying painting at night market by the beach in the winter. She slipped and merged into Stardew Valley people's life seamlessly. Nothing seemed to be changing, not in the near nor far future.

That was until the basement where Sebastian lived his whole adult life broke down one day in winter.

***

Sebastian couldn't remember the last time he cried, but he was close to crying when he went home to the news. One side of his bedroom basement's side was totally destroyed. It was dangerous to stay and it was certainly too cold as well. As Robin and Demetrius were discussing in hushed voice on where Sebastian would stay the night, there were knocks on the door.

Shea stuck her head through the opened door and blinked, as to assess on what sort of situation she walked into.

"I'm very sorry to bother. It's a bit urgent. I just need some dry woods for my fireplace," she said, her eyes darting from Robin's face, to Demetrius', to Maru who was also present for the family discussion, and then to Sebastian, who still felt like crying.

"Oh, of course, Dear," Robin replied with a smile as she rushed behind the counter.

Shea's eyes were on Robin for a while, before returning to Sebastian, perhaps sensing something from his expression. Sebastian looked away. He didn't want to be read by anyone. He wanted to be alone, in his bedroom, but his bedroom was no more.

"It's really cold today and I think it's going to be colder tonight," Shea muttered. "And maybe I'm just not very good at making fire..."

"Sebby's really good at doing that," Robin did another smile. "On another time, I'd ask him to help you with the fire, but..."

"... But?" Shea repeated.

Robin told her about the state of the basement. Sebastian sighed, wished he could go back to his basement.

Shea blinked. "I have extra bedroom in the farmhouse. I can set it up with fresh bedcover and everything. It's on the second floor. The beds might be a bit small- it were meant for kids- but perhaps Sebastian could fit...?"

"Yeah, why not?" chimed Sebastian, who was so ready to leave the house so he could get some privacy. At least the farmhouse's extra bedroom would have its own door.

And that was how he ended up staying at the farmhouse for the night.

***

Later in the afternoon, the day after, Robin told Sebastian how the basement might took months to repair and repairing could only start in the summer.

Sebastian delivered the news to Shea. They just finished lunch and was currently doing dishes together. Robin taught Sebastian as much for good manner. He always washed everything he used by himself in his house, anyway. 

"I can stay longer in your farmhouse," Sebastian started with a sigh, as he dried his hands. "But the valley people—starting with my Mum and stepdad—thought that it's inappropriate for young man and woman to stay in the same house when they are not wed to each other." He heaved another sigh, "They were still stuck in the past, but one can't expect much from a valley like this."

Shea just looked up at Sebastian, "... Then let's get married."

Sebastian almost bit his tongue, "What?"

"Not real marriage. I don't think of you romantically. Listen, thing is, if we  _did_ get married, we get to be legally live in the same house and no one would care."

Sebastian was not convinced, but Shea did have a point. But marriage is big thing, isn't it? Huge, he thought, as he eyed Shea skeptically.

"Our lifestyle is so different, anyway," she continued with a laugh, "I'm almost always outside for farming. I woke up at five in the morning and get to bed almost immediately after going home. You, on the other hand, stay up all night and go to bed... I don't know when you go to bed. You can mostly have the farmhouse for yourself. I have the greenhouse for this winter, anyway, so I'm still going to be outside a lot. 'Still have my chickens and horse too."

Sebastian never dared to dream of a situation in which he could go to kitchen, whenever he was hungry, and not having to meet Demetrius or Maru or his sometimes well-meant yet unfortunately nagging mother. A house to himself, with an occasional appearance of housemate who mostly spend time outside. A house to himself...

Sebastian chewed his lip, "... My basement will get repaired eventually, though."

"Then we'll get divorce, I guess," Shea shrugged. "Just tell everyone that we're not for each other because our lifestyles are too different."

"Sam and Abby will know the truth."

"Let them," Shea smirked. "They'll probably support something as chaotic good as this."

Sebastian chuckled and Shea giggled.

Silence slowly settled between them. Sebastian gulped and glanced sideways, "Don't you want to get married for real and have your own family, though? Like, someday? I thought a lot of woman want to do things like that."

"Nah," Shea just laughed, "I don't think it's for me. If I did get married to someone I'm cool with, it's nice. If not, it's not big deal either. I have my farm and my peace of mind."

Sebastian said nothing in return, because he felt the same way. Who would end up marrying him, anyway? Sometimes, no matter how hard he convinced himself that marriage was and never would be a must, he found the thought terrifying; to think he was absolutely loveless, to think that he would always be alone... Before the thought dragged him further, Shea's voice pulled him gently back to reality, to her farmhouse rustic kitchen, to the way the gentle winter sunlight fell against the wooden furniture and made her eyelashes seemed slightly lighter in colour

"Everyone in our generation... is just really messed up, in a way, I personally think," she murmured, glancing at Sebastian. "Out there in the city, in the big wide world, and even here, in this small valley. ... I just feel like when you do marry someone or at least dating them, you simply pick your choice of trainwreck and just roll with it, don't you think?"

That was the very moment Sebastian thought it was probably not bad to get married to this person.

She didn't really care. Neither did he.

She wouldn't try to plug her life and business into his and neither did he.

They could coexist peacefully while Sebastian waited for his old home—just the basement, not the entirety of the house—to return.

(A little part of him thought of the possibility of getting married to Shea for real, for reason he hadn't yet thought why.)

"Okay, let's do it," he said with a grin. He didn't grin often. His mouth felt weird.

"Awesome," Shea grinned back. "So what's the backstory here? Should I be the one who propose to you? I technically did, anyway."

"Nah, the people here are quite old school. I'll be the one doing it. ... Oh, I don't know if I still had enough money to buy engagement ring, though, I just spent big money on some new game for the long winter month... do we like each other, by the way? Prior to this?"

"Let's say the fact that you lost your place fan the flame of our romance," Shea suggested free-spiritedly.

Sebastian did laugh at that.

Shea joined him in the laughter and added, like an afterthought, "As for the ring, get a cubic zirconia ring."

"A what?" Sebastian squinted his eyes.

"Cubic zirconia is a human made crystal. Still crystal-like in appearance, but you can get a quite impressive one for, like, twenty bucks. Same grade of clarity or whatever with real diamond will cost you about a thousand and five hundred."

"... Where do you know this?" Sebastian squinted his eyes even smaller.

"A thriller detective game I spent roughly seventy hours playing."

"You're such a dork, Shea."

"I don't want to hear that from you, Sebastian."

They laughed together.

•••

The odd, soon-to-be somehow engaged pair, ended up purchasing the ring from Amazon together in the farmhouse's living room. Shea sighed as Sebastian paid for their fake engagement ring.

"Do you regret this already?" he eyed her as he returned his credit card back into his wallet.

Shea shook her head, "It's really pretty. It's a shame I need to take it off often because I farm. Well, I suppose I'll only need to wear it on social events, anyway." She finished her moping and stared at Sebastian, "Okay, then. Let's work together on this domesticity stuff, Seb."

Sebastian was silent for a beat, "I won't usually let anyone call me that, but since you're going to be my... wife..." (the word felt funny in his tongue) "... then I suppose it gives us more credibility if you had a pet name for me."

"Cool."

"... Cool."

"What does 'Shea' mean, anyway?" Sebastian thought out loud, for his name wasn't exactly as rare.

"It's Irish. It means... eagle-like. Stately."

Sebastian smiled, "You do have that vibe, anyway."

"Of what?"

"Of not really caring on a lot of things and simply soar alone like an eagle."

Shea smiled at him. There was something sad and ancient about that smile, "Oh, I had my time caring about a lot of stuffs. I cared so much I bled dry. Now I just want to farm and be in my own term. I'm done with pleasing others. I just want a simple life. As long as I get to have a home, get to eat, get to wear clothes, and get to watch TV show and play game sometimes, I'm happy. I just want to be happy. Don't you want to be happy... Seb?"

Sebastian knew she was just exercising her pet name for him. But there was something in the way she called him his cutesy name that made his heart skipped a bit. Not in a I-have-crush way. More like she took him as her accomplice and now they were going to conquer the world, even if the world was only as small as the valley or just this farmhouse. He wanted to be happy, of course.

"I do," he said, feeling strangely completely open and vulnerable to Shea at that very moment.

She smiled. It was also a strange smile. It lit the entirety of Sebastian's vision.

"That should be our words by the altar, but I don't mind hearing you saying that now," Shea chuckled.

They were very close by the couch. It was warm to be so close to one another. It was cold outside.

Sebastian wasn't sure who did it first, but their hands found one another and their foreheads touch. Their eyes were closed. They didn't kiss, they just did this strange semi-hug with their heads against one another. Shea smelled like the farmhouse, like wooden furniture and fiery ember. Sebastian smelled cigarette and coffee from himself. 

They were going to be wed.

Whatever was going to happen to him—and to her, and to their future, alone and together—he felt so very invincible at the moment.

He was not alone, Sebastian realised. For once in his life, he didn't have to get through whatever it was he needed to face alone. 

They still didn't kiss, but whatever they were doing was, for Sebastian, a thousand times better than kiss.


	2. The Horse Rider

Generally, Sebastian would call himself unhappy.

Therefore, the event, in which he declared of his abrupt engagement to Shea to his family, wasn't exactly made him felt any worse. In the end, Shea did more talking than him. She was more articulate than him, anyway. Sebastian watched the people he supposed to call family—Demetrius and Maru—reacting to the news. They didn't feel like his family. Maybe they never would. But, soon, Sebastian no longer had to see them daily. To be exact, he no longer had to navigate himself around them for they lived in the same space. There was always this piercing sensation on his chest, a subtle stab, whenever he crossed the lab room Demetrius and Maru used, right after he emerged from the basement;  _his_ basement, a home that was now lost.

The discomfort of agreeing into something rushed followed him around until the next day arrived.

***

True to her words, Shea was nowhere to find when Sebastian ascended downstairs in that one winter afternoon.

It was eleven after midnight. There was a short message on his phone ("I'll be out all day. Help yourself with anything in the house. -Sx") and there was no one else at home. Sebastian took a deep breath, walked towards the kitchen counter, and listened to little songs of that old farmhouse; all the little creaks of wood floor, the distant tinkling of old steel structure, and the sound of the woods from the outside. His basement was devoid of sound, so this was new.

Sebastian wanted a cup of coffee. Shea had no coffee. Making a mental note to either grab some from his house's kitchen or buy some from Pierre's, he looked around to find something else to drink. All she had was a tin of jasmine tea. Wondering how one could function on such a big farm with only tea, Sebastian chose to go to Pierre's instead. As he put a jar of instant coffee into his shopping basket, Sebastian made mental list of things he needed to move from his basement: the computer, for he couldn't use his laptop forever; the rest of his clothes; his graphic novels and posters...

He became lost in his thought.

How long he'd stay at the farmhouse? How long they had to stay married?

Sebastian couldn't help feeling apprehension of this sudden union.  _Maybe you're just hungry_ , he reminded himself, putting more stuffs into the shopping basket. Satisfied with coffee, pumpkin soup, and pasta there, Sebastian walked towards Pierre, ready to pay. But then the store's door was open and Shea walked in.

She was no different than the very same Shea Sebastian had seen for the past two years; physically plain, with a strange mix of city-dweller and farmer style of fashion, and loose curls of wavy hair. 

Her eyes lit up as she saw him.

"Hello," Shea said, after she jogged towards Sebastian. "'Done the grocery shopping?"

If this were anyone else, Sebastian would find her casual greeting annoying. But she was going to be his wife. She had offered him a choice to get out of that house. And he had took it. Nodding, Sebastian let Pierre checked the items. He paid. Shea waited.

"I thought you said you were going to out all day," Sebastian said, slowing his pace to match hers as they walked outside the store. (Pierre hadn't make any remark about the couple. He supposed his family hadn't told him yet—or anyone in town, perhaps.)

"I  _am_ outside now," Shea shrugged. "And I still have things to do. Do you want a lift home?"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, before realising that Shea's horse was casually staring at his owner's soon-to-be husband.

"I've never ride horse before," Sebastian pouted.

Shea just smiled up at him.

Sebastian didn't say no.

***

The horse wasn't terribly tall, but it was still a horse. Sebastian kept asking himself why he said yes as Shea help himself up on her horse. He finally sat on his back, albeit not very stable. Shea jumped airily into her horse, sat in front of Sebastian, and told him to hold on. While awkwardly handling his grocery at the same time, he put an arm around her waist. Once again he asked himself, inside his head, as in why he didn't say no. No one in Stardew Valley but his fiancé—strange, new word, to call Shea, but nevertheless true—rode horse. 

As they galloped gently to the west, towards the farmhouse, Sebastian recalled the very day her mother brought a horse home.

***

The horse didn't stay very long on Sebastian's sight or house, but it was still quite a sight to see his carpenter mother leading a large animal towards the farm. Sebastian was on his way out for Sam's place when he saw it. Robin seemed particularly tired as he told her son, "Be careful, Sebastian, he might kick you."

Sebastian's thought immediately flew to the farmer, the now owner of this-might-kick horse. His eyes widened as he stared at his mother.

"He's the only one I can afford," Robin sighed, "The building for the stable wasn't exactly cheap, so I understand why Shea said yes to this horse. It's a rather troublesome stallion—male horse who is not castrated. His old owner doesn't want anything to do with him anymore, so..." Robin shrugged. "I'll check again tomorrow if she's fine with this horse."

The horse, with white colour and dark nose and mouth, seemingly glared at Sebastian with his pale blue eyes.

***

As Shea once again helped Sebastian with the horse, for they had arrived at the farmhouse, Sebastian held his gaze at her.

Shea was patting the horse's neck with some sort of loud slaps, before he stared back at Sebastian, "What is it? Do you not enjoy the ride?"

Sebastian looked at the horse's face. He blinked, yawned, but soon no longer interested in what his owner and this newcomer to the house did. Assured that he wasn't dreaming when his mother told him about the bad temperament of the very same horse, Sebastian wondered out loud, "He's a very... civil horse, if I can call it that. Is he always like that?"

Shea smiled a rather proud smile, "I do my best training him!" She indeed sounded proud. "We're nowhere near best, but at least he had stopped trying to buck me from his back..." turning to her horse, she cooed, "Hadn't you, Lance?" 

The stallion made that large horse purring noise.

Shea climbed up on his back again.

"Well, Seb, enjoy your coffee," she saluted him goodbye in a rather cartoonish way with her hand, then disappeared where they just came from.

Sebastian stayed on that wooden porch for a while after the sound of horse's shoes disappeared. He thought about how everyone knew that one story about a prince with his white horse, sweeping a princess perfectly off her feet like pinnacle of gentleman he is. Sebastian never related to this story, except that maybe, just maybe, his fiancee was a pretty cool lady, with the fact the she rode a stallion in this information age. 

(He thought of taking her with his motorcycle one day.

Just a small little payback for the ride home today.)

***

Shea returned when early winter night arrived at Stardew Valley.

Sebastian heard the faint sound of front door opened and closed. He went downstairs to see Shea releasing winter boots near the door. She smiled at him. He felt a tug of smiling in return on his lips.

"Welcome home...?" he said, unsure, tasting the greeting in his tongue.

She positively beamed at him.

"Hello, Love," Shea said, teasingly."I'm home." She gave him the same loving slap she gave to her horse to Sebastian, before retreated to kitchen to turn on electric kettle. 

Sebastian watched her small back and long hair. This woman was serious when she said she didn't really care nor she saw Sebastian in romantic light. Sebastian had no idea why he made this extra effort to come to her, to see her and spend more time with her. Even after marriage, he had a feeling that she would still not bother him. Maybe he was just lonely, he decided, as he put another log to the fireplace. Maybe he had always been lonely, but no one in his house was favourable enough for him to be with; his mother had Demetrius and Maru. Both of them were definitely out of question. 

Shea turned her head around, "Would you like a cup of tea too, Seb?"

"Yes, please," Sebastian nodded and joined her by the kitchen counter.

There, Shea did elevator eyes at him and asked, out of nowhere, "Do you mind if I hug you?"

Sebastian's eyes widened, "Not really, I guess."

Shea smiled. She smiled a lot. Sebastian wondered what made her smile so much.

Then Shea hugged him sideways. The top of her head only reached his shoulder. Her long-sleeved shirt was cool against his hoodie jacket. Shea sighed in contentment. Sebastian then realised he must felt incredibly warm since she was out all day. He hugged her back, doing probably the world's awkwardest side hug. Shea shook against him, giggling.

"You smelled like tobacco... and other plant to smoke."

Sebastian mumbled sheepishly, "Is smoking tobacco and another plant not allowed in this household?"

Her laughter grew louder and Sebastian found himself smiling at her laughter trembling against his body.

"Sweetheart," she said, eyes sparkling as she spoke to him, "Soon you'll be the husband of this household. You can smoke anything you want to smoke here."

Sebastian believed he just fell a little more for this carefree person.


	3. Snow and Lavender

It was Sebastian's first Sunday on the farmhouse.

Weekends were never something terribly sought after in Stardew Valley, unlike the rest of the world, Sebastian believed. Pierre did closed on Wednesday and Joja's supermarket, that was never relevant for Sebastian, was already shut down. Not really knowing what farmer did on winter Sunday, he expected to find Shea as he woke up at ten that Sunday morning. He didn't sense her presence in the building. Her winter boots had vanished from its rack near the door, where it stayed last night.

(Shea truly didn't mind his smoking habit, both cigarette and other than cigarette. She stopped her sideways hug last night by apologising for making Sebastian cold. Sebastian said she wasn't that cold. Appeared to be satisfied with their interaction and a quick of tea she had by the kitchen counter, Shea retreated to her bedroom, presumably for hot shower or even to bed. Sebastian looked at her closed bedroom door. He wondered how someone could be so close yet so far. She could be easily behaved intimately with others, yet Sebastian couldn't read anything from her.

He wandered by the living room a bit, familiarising himself with the fireplace, the television, and the little knick knacks Shea had brought into the farmhouse.

She had very little thing. It was a familiar sense of decor for him, considering his mother and Maru were rather tidy and somewhat effective type of women as well. There was no litter, no extra stuffs with no sense of belonging. At the same time, the living room felt a bit like a hotel lounge. There was almost nothing personal. No art on the wall, no photograph, not even pine tree for the December occasion. Just when Sebastian thought about how the living room really mirrored its inhabitant's character, he finally found a frame underneath small pile of farming books. It was a framed certificate of Shea's college degree, in which she graduated brilliantly two and half years ago.

He held the framed paper, reading its silent applaud for Shea's accomplishment, unmoving.

Sebastian never went to college.

He didn't really want to. He wondered whether Shea ever wanted to. He wondered whether she would be okay with a husband who had lower education than her. Sebastian wondered why he cared so much when they weren't going to be _really_ married. He also wondered about why a social science graduate like her ended up in Stardew Valley, farming and riding horse. 

He started to feel like looking at Shea's whole existence for the first time and a thought slipped into his head that, perhaps, they were not so different after all.)

Sipping his hot, unsweetened coffee, Sebastian walked towards the window to the porch.

There, behind the pale grey curtain, she found Shea at the back of her white horse with no saddle. She appeared to be laughing as her horse kept glancing back, probably worried about his somewhat reckless rider. A black cat stood by the wooden fence, watching the strange pair messing around in the empty field. Slowly, snow fell from dark grey sky. Shea slid down from the horse's back, stood on her winter boots, and watched the first snow of the winter with her horse and cat.

Sebastian watched.

She must be happy, he thought, inhaling his coffee again. He thought of her multiple smiles. 

He also thought about how she was actually perfectly fine without him. Vice versa, Sebastian had lived without her as well. When he could return to his basement, Sebastian was sure that he would be able to continue his life just fine without her. But at that moment, and until unforeseeable future, they would be together. 

Finishing his coffee, Sebastian washed it by the sink and slipped into his own winter boots.

***

Sebastian couldn't recall any occasion in his adult life in which he spent an entire day outside. 

While they ate sandwich for lunch, Shea asked whether Sebastian wanted to continue learn horse riding from her. Once again, he looked at her eyes, and not exactly saying no. When dark came by three in the evening, Sebastian hopped down from the stallion Shea was told named Lancelot. His butts were sore, but it felt good to exercise, especially in winter, as snow slowly piled on the empty field. Lancelot walked back to his own stall by himself and Shea safely tucked him in. Sebastian watched her kissing the grey horse by his big forehead, before she joined him to return to the farmhouse.

"Take a hot, long bath for your butt, Seb," Shea suggested, as they once again washed dishes together after dinner.

Even though Sebastian wanted nothing but blissful sleep in his warm temporary bedroom, that was thankfully way warmer than his basement, he listened to her advice. Shea gave him her fancy bath bomb, bath salt, and all that fancy, girly, big city stuffs people had for me time kind of long bath. 

Submerging himself in light purple coloured hot water that smelled like lavender, Sebastian wondered what he was doing.

He was getting married for this lifestyle, that was what he was doing.

Noticing how his body hummed in contentment, his gaze swept all the little scented candles Shea lit for him. Sebastian smiled, his lips against flower-infused water. It had been a while since he felt so loved. 

It was a good thing that his fiancee was able to made him feel truly loved, albeit their engagement wasn't exactly true.


	4. The Greenhouse

The greenhouse in the farmland was initially in a state of despair. Sebastian saw it several times, when he decided that he could use a break by following Abigail's mini adventure to the deserted estate. He thought the ruin looked somewhat serene, beautiful in its own strange, decayed way; long thick poles of wood strewn all over the dirty, rubbled, cemented floor, with plants and rocks littered all over the place. 

But, right now, by the Winter of Shea's second year, the greenhouse was in an entirely different condition. It was now a magnificent building, with large, faintly blue glass, and tall wooden structure. It looked like a strong, solitude creature, keeping its warmth inside as white snow piled up around it. Upon deciding to stretch his legs after finishing a commission, Sebastian had wondered how the greenhouse looked at the moment, now that the farmland was no longer a wild, overgrown land. 

He stood before the greenhouse, somehow warm even when his surrounding was cold.

***

Sebastian was sitting at Sam's bed, after one of the training session with him and Abby, when the two exchanged changes. Then, they asked him about his engagement, to which Sebastian put up a pout and a sigh, "It wasn't my idea. It still isn't. But it won't be real, anyway."

Sam and Abby exchanged a second look.

Sebastian found it surprising that the very Samson could make such a serious expression. Abby just looked somewhere between shocked and annoyed. Sebastian shrugged and looked down at the keys of the keyboard underneath his fingers again. He honestly felt a bit hurt that his best friends made such reaction, like he made a mistake, or perhaps just doing something big without consulting them.

But then Sam did a little laugh and smiled at him, "Well, Seb, if you've decided, then I'm all for it. I didn't think that you'd have the spiciest romance story between the three of us!" He was still grinning as he added, "Shea's a nice person. A bit spunky yet aloof, but I suppose it's a city person thing."

Sebastian stared at Sam, gaping.

Abby sighed, but joined Sam's ear to ear smile, "And here I thought that one day all the bachelors and bachelorettes of this little valley will marry each other." She laughed as well, "You sly fox! How is it possible that out of three of us, you're the first to marry? You, Sebastian, the potato-throwing emo boy of Stardew Vally!"

They continued to tease him non-stop. At some points, Sam and Abby started to throw paper balls of scrapped song notes and lyrics to him. Sebastian laughed, relieved, and feeling like hugging his best friends.

(He  _did_ say that the marriage wouldn't be real, but his best friends acted like it would. Sebastian started to think that, maybe, just a tiny bit of maybe, he did want this whole engagement was actually real- that he'd be the husband of Shea the farmer in a foreseeable future.)

*** 

After a while, the reality of what their sudden whirl of decision to get married slowly to sink in their mind. On their second visit to 24 Mountain Road, Robin suggested that they tell the townspeople about their betrothal. So they agreed and went to the valley's solitary saloon one night. 

Generally, the people of the valley already know, for such news travel fast in such little community. They said nothing for now because they understood Sebastian's character. But they congratulated him when the topic came up, which was rather rare, considering Sebastian didn't really go out or leaving his new bedroom by the farmhouse.

But the saloon was where everything went down for real.

Shea and him went there for the formal part of letting their engagement be known.

Shea said all the drinks on the house tonight was on both of them, while Sebastian was honestly terrified by the whole ordeal, for he could tell that the adults of Stardew Valley took marriage rather seriously. He could very well be shunned for life if they ever found out that his engagement to Shea was nothing but a sham. Why did he agree to this very abrupt decision in the first place? Was he really that desperate? Was it simply because it had been such a long time since he made a big, life-changing decision, and he was extremely rusty at it? 

The downward spiral of negative thoughts pulled him into drowning sensation of panic attack.

But Shea held his hand throughout that night in the saloon.

She kept squeezing his hand whenever Sebastian felt like cold sweat was running down his back. She'd held him tenderly, calming the tremor on his hands, and talked to everyone who talked to them in Sebastian's place. He just needed to stand there, listening to gentle sound of her voice.

Once again, Sebastian was hit with realisation that he wasn't alone in this.

The hand inside his was warm, tight, and reassuring.

Everyone addressed them as pair and Sebastian was once again retelling himself that, no, he was no longer alone, that there was no need for him to contain all his panic and negative feelings alone. After they made their round to everyone in the Stardrop Saloon, Shea tugged his hand towards the exit and smiled at him. "Let's go back for a bit," she looked up at him, still smiling. They left with a "We'll be back!" to Robin, who waved back at Shea's gesture.

***

The cool night air hit Sebastian's face as they stepped outside.

He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Beside him, Shea let go of his hand and crouched down immediately.

"Shea...?" Sebastian reached down for her wobbling figure, his voice an octave higher.

Shea held on to his arm, looking up at him with big, watery eyes. "... I'm sorry," she said, after missing several beats. "I was rather nervous."

Sebastian looked at him, long and slow, before gathering her into his arms in an abrupt manner. He was not the only person who felt like they were about to faint. She was just as nervous. She grabbed his back, her breath shuddered into his chest, and Sebastian tightened his hug. She was smaller, warm, and trembling, shaking slightly against him, as if she were cold.

"Are you cold?" mumbled Sebastian, his mouth by her hair.

She shook her head slowly in his arms, "It's probably the guilt that gets me... they're really lovely people and I don't want to lie to them." She was shaking this time.

Sebastian hugged her even tighter, "Then...! Then let's get married for real. I can stay forever in your farmhouse, right? ... You're not going to leave this valley... right?"

As he asked that question, it felt like the pit of his stomach dropped. Shea never said about wanting to stay this valley forever, farming, and being the member of community. Could it be a five year gap working people in the city do? Sebastian's fingers curled tighter against her body. Suddenly, he was scared. He never thought of an idea of Shea-less Stardew Valley. He could stay in the farmhouse, of course, but what was the point to stay in that large wooden house without its enigmatic owner?

To his surprise, Shea chuckled. She hugged him back, a little tighter as well.

"That proposal was much more romantic than anything I can imagine," she said, voice muffled against his chest. She rubbed her face against him and Sebastian's chest bloomed with love.

Shea pulled back carefully, staring up at him in the eyes.

"Okay, Seb," she held both of his hands, smiling gently. "Let's get married for real."

Sebastian had no idea who started it or who moved first, but suddenly they were kissing, lips sloppy against each other and nose bumping and everything. They both giggled, reached their hands to each other's face, and redid their kiss, this time slow, savouring, and sweet. They smiled at each other, chuckled, and hugged again.

"Seb?"

"Mm?"

"I just want to let you know that your hug just then might be a little bit too squeeze-y for me."

Sebastian laughed, loud and free, "I'm sorry, Shea."

"It's okay," she said, doing that face rub against his chest again. "I just feel like you do it because you really like me."

It was by then both of them realised that none of them were completely calm and serene.

*** 

They returned to the farmhouse afterwards, Shea still didn't let his hand go.

He squeezed her hand back and she looked up at him, her face somewhat dim under the light of the row of small lamps south of bus stop.

"I think," she started carefully, " At least back then, I might have dragged you into something big with little to no thoughts. For that, I apologise."

But he felt nothing but tenderness towards her. She dragged him into this, but she also took full responsibility at the same time. And here Sebastian thought that in marriage, the man shall always be... well,  _the man_ , and being the strong and responsible one. Now that he was there, in the verge of marriage himself, he realised that it wasn't necessarily true. That they can share their responsibility.

That he can lean into her if things got too heavy on his shoulders.

Sebastian made a little smile, "I already forgive you."

They shuffled their shoes off in silence by the entryway. Before retreating to their respective bedrooms, they hugged each other. It wasn't clear who initiated the hug, but they were suddenly one, warm, and just simply... whole. They didn't kiss again, but there will be so much more time for kisses and hugs.

There will be time and Sebastian could breathe easy.

***

How was it possible to miss someone who was just in another room?

Sebastian's mind was too full with the reality that he had actually proposed to Shea and Shea had said yes. Their union would be real, yet they still slept separately. His need for Shea was so overwhelming that he slapped his blanket opened and stomped downstairs, just to find Shea by the electric kettle. She blushed immediately upon seeing Sebastian. Sebastian felt his cheeks warmed up as well.

"I can't sleep," they both said in unison.

A beat passed and they laughed out loud together. Sebastian laughed even though he felt weak, sleepy, and yet jittery at the same time. Shea rubbed laughing tears from his eyes across the room and Sebastian stared at her, wondering since when she looked so lovely in her T-shirt and sleeping pants, with her messy hair and tired face.

Sebastian didn't want to part from her after she had her hot drink, but all he could do was standing there, biting his low lip, blushing.

But Shea, beautiful and understanding Shea, his very fiancee who just offered him decaf tea, looked up at him and asked, "Do you want to sleep with me after this, Seb? Not anything funny! Just... sleeping. Maybe, uh, some hands holding?"

Sebastian answered with stepping towards her and gathered her in his arms.

He felt her squeezed him back and he whispered breathlessly, "Yes, please. Oh, God, yes,  _please_."

So they retreated to Shea's bedroom afterwards. (Sebastian's current bed was way too small for both of them; it was hardly containing his grown man figure.) The room was as minimally decorated and furnished as the living room. It smelled like Shea's hair. Sebastian had no idea that stepping into someone's room could made him feel so blessed. He started to realising that this will be his future room once they wed when Shea spoke.

"You can sleep here with me from now on. We'll be married soon, anyway, so this master bedroom will be yours too."

Sebastian hugged her again and then, using all his strength that he didn't usually use much for programming or motorcycling, lifted Shea and they both crashed to the bed together. Giggling profusely, Sebastian murmured to his future wife's face, "I should start lifting and doing push-ups or whatever it is that Alex does so I can lift you, my beautiful wife, up to your bed and sweep you off your feet and all that romantic things."

Shea didn't say anything and just looked at him, her eyes so close to his as he was halfway on top of her, the colours rising on her cheeks.

"Geez, Seb," she buried her face on Sebastian's neck. "Who the heck are you? How can you spout such words when you're supposed to be my introvert, shy husband?"

Sebastian laughed, half-hugging Shea underneath him, his laughter bounced the bed they were in, "Do I need to remind you that I once tease you about a big, lurking sea creature by the dark sea at night for Moonlight Jelly Festival?"

Shea's eyes widened, "This is... kind of so much more than making up sea monster, Seb."

They stared into each other eyes, smiling, grinning, before finally yawning continuously; Sebastian first, then Shea. So they both simultaniously try to dragged each other into correct position in the bed, before cuddling and let out a long, deep content sigh.

"'Night, Seb."

"Good night, Shea."

Her breathing turned very slow and even not long after and Sebastian fought his sleepiness, wanting to savour this first night on this room for a bit longer.

Shea  _nurtured_ things around her; Lancelot the horse, who was once a stallion who liked to buck and kick human on his proximity; the greenhouse, that was once in ruin; and then Sebastian, the loner with a wasteland of a heart. How lucky he was that Shea was here, with him, loving him, and he loved her as well. How lucky he was. 

His life hadn't been great until this very moment, where the crumbling of his safe space of his bedroom basement made him realised that a home is never a place, but a feeling.

And, now, he was completely, absolutely, and finally  _home_.


	5. With Someone Beside

Sebastian woke up startled to find himself in a bed and room so different from his usual dark and cold one. It wasn't his recently new bedroom either, the one by the second floor of the farmhouse, whose windows' curtain always closed because he still couldn't stand morning light to wake him up.

But this room wasn't even that.

This was Shea's bedroom. It was a room Sebastian entered just last night for the first time.

The wooden wall of the farmhouse was in the colour of warm tan, tinged by the touch of sunlight streaming through lightly curtained big windows. The bed he was in had pinkish colour, the pillows plentiful, and the blanket huge and fluffy. There was no really cutesy, girly furniture or knick knacks around, true to Shea's somewhat minimalist and utilitarian approach. But much like the current resident of the bedroom, there was a wholesome sense of warmth, unity, and comfort underneath seemingly simple resting space.

Shea's bed—n _ow theirs,_ he thought rather shyly—was gigantic compared to his cramp, single-sized bed he slept on for the past decade, back in the basement bedroom that was once his sanctuary.

But home was never a place, Sebastian realised, his cheeks warm and his heart full with happiness and anticipation. Home is wherever you feel safe. 

He looked down towards his fiancée. Shea slept soundly next to him, quite naturally. She was breathing slowly. Her hair was everywhere and Sebastian was surprised that he didn't find the hair thing bothered him. Her hair smelled like her. Like safety. Like a promise that somehow she'd keep him afloat in this raging ocean of life. He took a palm of her long hair. It was smooth and warm. Sebastian leaned closer, drawn to sight of her sleeping face.

That was when she stirred, blearily looking into his eyes, and woke up also with a start, "Gah!"

Sebastian withdrew, red in the face.

"Oh," Shea said, after several beats. "Oh, it's you, Seb. I was just surprised finding someone in my bed." She smiled at him and the world was now full of sparkle in Sebastian's eyes. He knew that this was, so far, the best morning in his life. "Good morning, Sebastian."

"Good morning, Shea."

They were both drawn together like two magnets, hugging each other in wrestle-y way, before toppling, laughing, and messing the already messy bed even more.

"Did you have a good night sleep?" Shea asked.

Sebastian nodded, before realising that Shea couldn't see his head for they were hugging, before realising that she could probably feel his nod anyway considering his head was just next to hers.

"Good," she said, releasing a sigh of relief.

To wake up to someone, who cared whether he had a good night sleep, was a gift Sebastian didn't knew he was worthy of.

He placed his lips into her temple discreetly, but Shea probably felt it because then she chuckled and hugged him tighter. It was new kind of happiness fr Sebastian. It was strange, it made him feel like something bloomed inside his chest, and he was tiny bit scared that he'd lose this new thing that made him happy. But She was warm and Sebastian was hopeful. He thought about how wonderful it was to have someone who was warm and close and loved him, someone who made him feel glad to be awake in the morning.

And that was all before breakfast.

 ***

As spring arrived in the valley, Lewis wed them.

Shea's wedding gown looked somewhat makeshift for it was bought on big discount on an online store and her engagement ring was not real diamond, but Sebastian bought both with his own money and he was more than honoured to marry this lady. Sebastian, who never even imagined himself getting married, thought his wedding was okay enough. Sure, it didn't look like those beautiful big wedding he saw on YouTube video or pinned in a Pinterest post, but it was his. Shea said he was terribly handsome in his crisp tuxedo and it was enough. She thanked him for arranging this wedding for her and they just started laughing because what started as a silly cover up for this traditionally mannered town turned into something deeper, much more meaningful than both of them dared to think.

They were now at the altar, listening to Lewis speaking before they may kissed each other and seal the deal.

Feeling all eyes on him, the eyes of everyone he knew in Pelican Town, Sebastian felt his heartbeats increase and cold sweat crept up his dark suit. But Shea squeezed his hands on her gently and he looked into her eyes. The wedding was for everyone but it was for them as well. She smiled and he smiled and somewhere between those exchange gazes he managed to say  _Thank you for saving me_. 

As he kissed Shea on that makeshift altar, it felt like there was no one else but him and his new wife.

And everything felt like it'd be okay no matter what.

***

[A highly cliché, old song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU) played to their first dance. Shea was blushing the entire time and Sebastian, who once thought this song, however beautiful it was, would do nothing but made him cringe.

But there he was, dancing to his bride, as tall, dark groom in his tuxedo, with his cheeks hurting because he kept holding back his smile. No, he didn't feel like the occasion wasn't worthy of his smile, it was just that he was so used to not smile in public it had become a second nature. Shea smiled up at him, beaming at her groom, her new husband, and Sebastian smiled too as they danced together, calm and slow.

The Pelican Town residents watched in awe as the man in black beamed up so brightly to the woman in white in arms.

***

At their first night as newlyweds, instead of making love, they stayed awake the whole night chatting. Off from their presentable but uncomfortable attires, Sebastian and Shea were laying on the bed, under the big blanket for the spring night was still somewhat chilly, and conversing in low voices. The conversation was peppered with some giggles but also comfortable silences. Tired they might be, but Sebastian felt like he couldn't stop listening and talking and just be there with his new wife, who was now gesturing with her hands as she spoke about having barn in the future.

Sometime after midnight, Sebastian sighed a long, content sigh. She was looking back at him after a while and smiling that faint, sleepy smile.

She snuggled closer to him and he embraced her.

"Hey, Shea? Why did you ever drop your life in the city and moved here?" Sebastian remembered the bachelor certificate and wondered why such decorated graduate ended up doing something that had nothing to do with her major.

Shea shifted against him, sighing not a content sigh. She leaned her face onto his chest, closing her eyes as she muttered in sad voice.

"Because I was so lost, Seb, that's why. I've read and heard stories about people looking at their entire life summed up and then seeing their entire future being shown in front of their eyes and knowing that's not what they want, so they walk away. I thought I always knew what I want to do, what goal I have in my life and what kind of thing that'll leave me peaceful in my deathbed. But I didn't. I don't want that life anymore, I was lost with my identity, then I found my grandfather's letter.

"Do you know what's funny?" she shifted again and chuckled. Her small laughter was disheartening. "I was a bad granddaughter. But he adored me, anyway, even though I was just one of many of his granddaughters. But I love him in my own way and then he passed away and I didn't feel sad for years until one day it hit me that I'll never see him again. Who knows that the very thing he left me was the one who saved me, years after he was gone?

"And then there's you. I don't even see you often. I just know you have a lot anguish and so did I. This is a nice valley but I also felt so lonely. I can only do so much with my friendships with the valley people and also my relationship with the animals I have in my farm. I always thought I was bulletproof and I needed no one and it's okay for me to die alone, but then there was you and I took a bet and you... you turned out to be one of the best thing that ever happened to me.

"And you still have the possibility to be the best. 

"Every day is scary, because I don't know whether I'll regret this or whether we'll have mutual romantic feelings forever, but you're a bet I want to take and I'll do my best to stay with you, to not let you go, and to love and care for you with all of my heart."

Sebastian thought it was, for a lack of better word for it was so much more than that, terribly romantic. This damaged, lost person, who was actually just a mirror of himself, just that she grew up in the different place, decided to chose him as a friend, a partner, and a companion in this wild and often insufferable journey of life.

That was the rawest form of Shea he had ever seen and he might as well had seen the entirety of her life, her personality, and her history. And she showed him all this because Sebastian meant that much to her.

"I still don't know what love is," muttered Sebastian, as he gathered Shea on his arms. "I don't know if I ever will. Heck, I don't even know if anyone will ever know what love truly is, but... but I suppose I can say that..." he sucked in a sharp breath, whispering a sentence so obsolete for many but so sacred for him, "... I love you, Shea."

She hugged him back, hard, and sobbed, "I love you too, Sebastian."

Snuggling against Sebastian again, Shea closed her eyes. Sebastian did too and the pair sank into sleep in long yet effortless manner.

There would be time for more talk on why them, a pair of seemingly normal people, can get so damaged and lonely somehow. There would be time to Google things and wondered whether they were raised with no full emotional support or whether the system of society did make people went crazy trying to do the rat race. There would be time for Sebastian talking about his biological father. There would be time for his new family, of Demetrius and Maru, and there would be time to talk about things he never able to brought himself to talk to Robin with. 

There would be time for hard things and there would also be time for sweet things.

When things were good, they smiled together. When things were bad, they held each other and marched on. 

And they lived happily ever after in the beautiful Stardew Valley—not quite the fairy tale way, but still good enough for two people who were once lost in their solitude and found themselves in each other's companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't manage to cram in Sebastian's birthday of Winter 10th somewhere in this story, in which the setting is winter time at Stardew Valley. I apologise for that.
> 
> This story started as something I wrote down in a whim. I don't think it's a grand story, but sometimes I just want to give Sebastian happiness, you feel me? Hahah. 
> 
> Feel free to let me know about anything I need to edit. I don't have beta reader.
> 
> Well, I do hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading "With Someone Beside". I'm truly honoured. c:


End file.
